Shadows of the East
by Little Raven-Hawk
Summary: Five Sarmatian women. Famed Gladiators. Secret Assassins. When the Emperor sends them to kill King Arthur and his knights, the Shadows struggle to choose between their own freedom and the lives of their countrymen. Many Pairings.
1. Meet the Darkness

The Shadows of the East. Five Sarmatian women. Famed Gladiators. Secret Assassins. The Emperor sends them to kill King Arthur and his Knights. Will they kill the King and their countrymen, or will they join them? What if their darkest secrets get out?

The Shadows of the East

Chapter One- Meet the Darkness

Tyge wiped the rainwater from her eyes as she slipped inside the third story window of the Senator's estate. She soundlessly made contact with the floor, landing in a crouch. She looked each way down the hall. No one in sight. She stood and silently made her way down the right side of the hall. Tyge heard footsteps around the corner and ducked behind one of the limestone statues lining the hall. She slid her sais from their leather belts on her thighs and waited. Tyge saw it to be a guard. He didn't even have a chance to defend himself. As he passed the statue Tyge moved like an arrow stabbing through his neck as lightning flashed. He gagged silently for a few seconds before collapsing. She caught the dead body and sat him lightly on the floor leaning against the wall, as if he were sleeping. Tyge peeked around the corner and saw a black haired woman with two cheek tattoos sneaking towards her. Tyge gave a cricket whistle and the woman froze a moment, looking in her direction and answered in the same whistle.

The woman came her way and crouched next to her. They began to make a series of hand gestures to each other, having not to give away their presence.

'Tyge,' the black-haired woman said, 'he is in his room with two guards. It's best to enter through the window.'

'How many dead?'

'Three downstairs and two up.'

'Get the others and go to the rally point. I will meet you there.' The woman nodded and began to rise but Tyge stopped her. 'Nik,' and the woman crouched down again. 'Die by blood,' and held out her hand.

'Rise through fire,' and the woman took it. Then they parted. The black-haired woman jumped through the window Tyge entered from.

Tyge hurried down the same hall in the opposite direction. When she came to the end of the hall and climbed out the nearest window as lightning struck again. Tyge crept along the ledge on the outside of the manor as she turned the corner. Light was shining through a window just ahead of her and she kneeled and quickly peered into the window beside her. There were two guards standing by the door at her right as the Senator had his back to her on the opposite wall sitting at his desk.

Tyge turned away and kneeled back against the wall. She looked up to the gloomy dark sky as more lightning shined the world. Tyge began to whisper. "Great Mother, bless me with your powers to complete my task, and forgive me for lives I am about to take." Tyge closed her eyes and breathed in deeply as she felt an immense power swell from her soul. Her lids lifted revealing the eyes of a tiger. More lightning flashed and they burned every color.

Tyge looked back into window and first blew lightly at the fire in the fireplace, and it slowly went out. The Senator and the guards looked towards the fire as Tyge proceeded to blow out the two torches lining the wall. The three men were in a panic as Tyge slipped into the darkness of the room. She stood calmly, since she was the only one able to see in the dark. She moved toward the first guard as lightning flashed and they caught glimpse of her. She killed the first easily, stabbing him through the neck and letting him fall to the ground. The second took out his sword to the sound of the fall and held it in front of him. The sky lit again and he through his sword at her. Tyge moved aside smoothly and killed him with a single blow. She saw the Senator frantically searching for a direction as she lit the fires once more.

The room came into view and the prey finally saw the predator. At first he was frightened and then confused. There is only one woman Rome knows that has a tattoo of two tiger strips down through the length of the left side of her face, through her eye and down neck. Her black and red hair was astonishing as well, and her height was shocking compared to that of Roman women. "T-Tiger's Eye? Of the Shadows?" he stuttered.

She gave a nod of her head. "Greetings, Senator Flavius."

Her eyes made him shudder. "You are from the Emperor no doubt." Tyge nodded. "Well, it is to be expected. But I am surprised to see you here."

"It has not always been this way," Tyge stated.

"No, I would imagine not. Rome has a way of changing a person in more ways than one."

"Forgive me Senator. But I swear to you, death is not that bad, it is worse to walk between worlds."

"How would you know?"

Tyge smiled. "I have walked Elysium many times."

He took a deep breath. "So be it then."

Tyge bowed her head one more time and lunged forward. She stabbed through his head, killing him instantly. She kneeled before the dead body, shut his eyes and laid her hand upon his forehead. "Be at peace, Son of Rome." Tyge opened her eyes and they were green again.

A few moments later Tyge met with the others outside the estate. "Is it done, Cap?" the black-haired woman asked while mounting her horse, lifting a hood over her head.

Tyge nodded. "Isn't it always, Nikki?" as she mounted as well, with an already lifted hood. Tyge turned in front of four women. "We will be free. I can feel it coming near." She sighed when there was a scream from inside the estate walls. "Come, let us return to our beloved Emperor." And they galloped of into the night, back to their cage.

Tyge woke from her dream sweating and breathing hard. She saw them again, their faces, of the ones she has killed. She stands in the grass fields of Elysium, with the gates into the next world standing tall before her. Those she has killed stare at her through the bars of the gate, awaiting her arrival. But the gates never open, and she screams at them to let her enter, but they just stare at her, and speak in unison. "Your destiny awaits you, Tyge. The Shadows will join the Pendragon and conquer the Purple." Tyge stands still and when the dead scream at her she wakes.

But they do not call her Tyge, but her birth name. The name she has long wanted to forget. It was the person she used to be. The person Rome changed into an assassin. She has not been called that for years, since she set foot in the Colesseum for the first time.

Tyge looked down on her hands. They were shaking. Her heart beat was deafening on her ears as it sped in her chest. Her vision was blurring and suddenly felt dizzy. It became harder for her to breathe, as if a boulder was sitting on her chest. Tyge reached for her small bag of belongings. She looked at her companions for a moment. Seeing them sleep she assumed it was safe without them waking for the next couple minutes. She pulled out a small leather pouch that is tied shut. Tyge undid the tight knot and opened the pouched, revealing a powered herb. Henbane. A powerful drug. Addicting. It is the only thing that brings peace to her mind, but only if it's taken a few times a week. She takes out the small spoon inside the bag, places a spoon full of the herb on her tongue, and swallows it down with water from her water skin. Tyge lay back down on her bed of hay waiting for the pain to subside. Slowly her breathing got easier and her heart slowed. Tyge did not know how much time went by before she opened her eyes and found herself still dizzy, but nothing in which she could not control. She tucked away to the pouch deep into her bags.

Tyge stood carefully and looked outside the barred window to her right and saw the sun just lighting the sky. She lent on the wall for support. The sky was clear and beautiful, but a huge shadow stretched across Rome from the most incredible man-made structure the world has ever seen. The Colesseum. A place where slaves fight, the innocent die and heroes are born. For eleven years this place had been her home, and her prison. The only good that ever come out of being a gladiator is that all who know your name, fear you, even those who rule over you. The Emperor fears them, but he has the power to have them forgotten in an instant, and that is the only power they have, their name. As long as they live, the world will fear them.

Tyge turned from the window and looked at her fellow companions, who still slept. The world knew them as Gladiators. On the sands of the Colesseum her name was Tiger's Eye: Leader of the Shadows of the East, five Sarmatian women who became slaves of Rome. Nikki, the scout and best archer, is known as Phoenix. Vera, the bearer of two swords, is known as Silver Wings. D.K., Tyge's little sister and wielder of two hatchets, is known as Dragon Kin. And lastly, Axe, who quite obviously uses the axe, is known as Titan. The five of them make the Shadows.

"What do you want?" Tyge asked, not turning from the window.

The man standing outside of the locked bar door was slightly taken aback, he thought he had not made a sound approaching the door, as he tries to do every time he retrieves Tyge, and every time she caught him trying. He was shorter than her, with short black hair, wearing a simple pair of brown trousers and a white tunic, as he always did while bearing a message. "The Emperor requests your presence, Lady."

"Of course he does," she said simply. Tyge turned from the window and began walking towards the door as he unlocked it. She controlled her dizziness by walking slow. "Marcus, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Lady? I am far from being a Lady." she said in a rock serious tone.

Marcus, who was the Messenger of the Emperor, held no fear as he answered. "Oh come now Tyge, you know me. Never miss the opportunity to charm." He smiled, but she didn't as they made their way out of the Gladiator residency outside the Colesseum and climbed into a carriage. They had known each other for years, and he was one of the only friendly acquaintances outside the Shadows. "I would imagine everything went well," he asked about last night. Being their only messenger to the Emperor, he also was one of a very few who knew about their secret job for the ruler himself.

"Naturally, or I wouldn't be sitting here."

"Well, I believe he has a new assignment for you, so be ready," he said, showing a little sympathy.

"Don't you do that," she said firmly, giving eye contact with him for the first time that morning. "I don't want your pity. We can take care of ourselves. We won't be this way forever."

They were silent for the rest of the trip to the palace. Four guards accompanied Tyge into the Emperor's personal rooms, where they had all their secret meetings. Tyge may have been unarmed, but she was possibly the most dangerous warrior in the city of Rome. The Emperor would take no chances. "Good Morning, Tiger's Eye," the Emperor greeted rather cheerfully. "Out," he said to the guards who escorted her. Tyge gave no answer to his welcome. Marcus stood next to the closed door, Gaius, the Emperor's personal guard stood behind the Emperor, who sat on his desk, looking down on a long roll of parchment.

Tyge stood before him with a stony passive face. She realized standing there that her dizziness finally subsided, but it did not change the paleness of her skin and emptiness of her eyes. When he finally looked up from the parchment, he looked into her eyes, and she did the same. No one is to look the Emperor in the eye, but Tyge was no coward. She spoke to him and looked at him like he was her equal. Usually this person would be executed, but Tyge was too good a warrior, she could kill the Emperor in one swift move if she truly wanted to, even if she was weaponless.

"Well," he shrugged.

"It is done, along with six of his guards."

"Good. Well done. But I would have expected nothing less. The Shadows could probably get into any palace and kill any leader anywhere in the world without being seen once." Tyge said nothing, looking back at him, so he continued. "The Shadows will fight today. I requested it. Rome misses you all. And I have a new assignment but-"

"Who, when and where?" Tyge interrupted. Marcus and Gaius shifted on their feet.

"You will come back tonight with all the Shadows and then I will give you the information," he said ignoring the previous, since she does it a lot.

"You have never wanted all the Shadows here before, why now?"

"Are you questioning the Emperor's authority!" Gaius asked in a rage.

Tyge moved slowly and looked him in the eye. "Yes, I am," she said calmly.

"How dare you!" he yelled and pulled his sword charging Tyge. She grabbed his hand holding his sword and hit is nose with the hilt. Blood splattered over his face as he fell to the ground, clasping his hands over his nose. Tyge stood over him as four more guards burst into the room, knocking Marcus to the ground. They charged with swords drawn. She could have cut through them like wheat, but she only disarmed and gave minor cuts. It was over as soon as it began. Tyge stood over her prey once more, as she has done in the Colesseum for years. She turned to the Emperor and swore, for a moment, she saw fear, but he quickly recovered.

Tyge's face had not changed since she walked into the room. "Your best guards I would imagine, taken down by one female slave." She paused and nodded in a mock approval. "Impressive."

"I could have you killed for that," the Emperor said as steady as possible.

"But you won't," she said, twirling one sword. "You need me."

"No," he corrected her, "I can take care of those things myself."

"You don't have anyone else as good as us. No one else knows how to be invisible. That is why we kill everyone we face in the arena and none of us fall."

"Except for one," the Emperor reminded Tyge. She paused, in rage and remorse. The only one they had ever lost. And it was her fault. Her fault because she would not bring her comrades death, but instead it came to them, through the man that was sitting before her. It was when her addiction to henbane had begun. Tyge stood silent, refusing to answer.

The Emperor sat back in his chair, happy with himself that he just quieted the deadliest person in Rome. "Fight in the arena today. I will send Marcus to get you after, and then I will give you the assignment. Understood?"

Tyge said nothing but just stood there a moment. She gave a look that she understood and began walking to the door, dismissing herself. The Emperor smiled, not expecting two swords to whiz by his head and land in the wall with a thud. He fell back into his chair, terrified. He looked at Tyge who stood in the doorway, the same calm look on her face. "We come in armed, and that is not negotiable." And she walked out, escorting herself back to the carriage.

She and Marcus were silent getting into the carriage. He looked over and saw her paleness. Her eyes were hollow, but it did not hide the pain he could see in them. "You look horrible, Tyge," he claimed.

She snorted. "Are slaves supposed to look good?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Tyge," he said firmly.

She looked across the carriage to the place where he sat. "Don't you dare criticize me," she said with pure hatred. "You are in no place to do so."

"Why do you torture yourself?"

"You would never understand," she said looking back to her window.

"It was not your fault, Tyge-"

But he was cut off. Tyge was on him in an instant, her hand over his mouth to cover his surprise. "Did you get it or not?" she said with menace in her eyes. It always did make her temper come quicker and without disdain.

He nodded and quickly pulled in out off his right pocket. A small leather pouch. Tyge snatched it from his hand and tucked it under her tunic, then pulled three silver pieces and slapped them in his hand. Marcus looked at the coins with guilt, but slid them into his pocket anyway.

Tyge was locked back into the Shadows group cell. The four others were awake, and all had weapons in hand, cleaning and sharpening. Tyge sat next to Nikki, unpacking her sais and did the same. "So what did _his majesty_ think?" D.K. asked, with particular malice in the language of their homeland, as they always did when talking amongst each other. And this always intimidated all the others, for they always spoke the language on the battlefield as well, so their enemy did not know what they were doing.

"What he always does. _'I think you are the best assassins in the known world.'_" The women laughed. "That bastard Gaius had a go at me," and she snorted. "Stupid shit thought he could get passed one of the 'best assassins in the world'." The women laughed again. "Well, he is now nursing a broken nose, and four guards along with him. Emperor was scared shitless. I said we would be armed when we came in tonight."

"Tonight?" D.K. asked with annoyance. Tyge looked over to her little sister. She always held more anger than the others, but being the youngest she didn't really understand the world the way it really is, and always thought she was right. The others sometimes made fun of her persistent anger against the world. Tyge always thought that was no way to live. D.K.'s personality definitely didn't match her looks, being one of the most beautiful of the five. Her blonde hair shined like gold, but her sky blue eyes showed nothing but hate and spite. Her body was small and fit, as needed to expertly swing two hatchets, which she was holding in her arms. A tattoo of a dragon covered most of her arm, and intimidated most of the enemies they faced. Not many cultures worship the dragon as Sarmatians do. D.K. thinks of it as her protector. She had gotten it just before they were taken by Roman Legion to their capital. That is how Rome came up with her name: Dragon Kin. Tyge never wanted her sister to follow her around their homeland, learning the art of war, but she is a stubborn pain in the ass, willing to follow her big sister anywhere.

"He wants us to come tonight for a new assignment," Tyge answered passively.

"Us?" Nikki said. "He has never wanted all of us before. Why now?"

"I don't know." Tyge said passively once more, but her mind was racing with questions when it wondered to Nikki: her closest and most trusted friend. They might as well be sisters. Nikki sat tightening the string on her beloved bow, a bow she never let anyone else touch. Nikki the most amazing archer Tyge had ever seen. Since Tyge was seen as the Captain of the Shadows, then Nikki was second in command. She had a brilliant mind for war, always directing Tyge in strategy and tactics. Though, all those who came from the Aorsi Tribe, far in the east of the Steppes, had that kind of mind. They held huge amounts of pride in their people, showing it upon their faces. Tattoos on their cheeks. The ones on Nikki's meant 'rebirth'. The others looked to her for courage when their situation went bad, but she had always been the one to offer humor when nothing was ever funny. She was anything but silent, and always had an opinion about everything. She would flirt with the other gladiators for fun, and egg on her enemies giving them the death stroke. Her sword was magnificent; but that was always another thing the Aorsi were good at. A long sword, thin but strong. There was a long curve in the sword, usually not seen in world, except in the far, far east. Her long black hair, sporadic braids, and hazel eyes gave a flirty look, but deadly aura when a sword was in her hand. Her well built body showed battle scars that were sometimes years old or brand new. She always wore black leather trousers, black knee-high boots, and high cut shirts, showing her middle and a very extravagant tattoo of a phoenix that covered most of her back. This is why the people of Rome named her Phoenix, not knowing the connection to her face tattoos.

"I don't like the sound of this," Vera said while cleaning one of her short double swords, which were similar to Nikki's sword. Both in the same style of those in the Far East in which the legends fascinated Vera and came across swords from that culture. Her father made a quest with her older brother when she was young. The swords were meant to be her brothers, but when he was killed by Rome, refusing to leave home, they were passed to Vera. She had watched the death of her brother and decided to would forever avenge his death. Those two swords gave Vera her gladiator name: Silver Wings. Another reason for the name is because of how Vera fights along her war horse, Hannibal. When they are on the battle field they are more than just man and horse, but move as one entity. She moves all over the horse so fast it almost looks like she is flying. It is rare when she is unhorsed when she doesn't mean to be. Brown hair down to her shoulders is arrow straight. Her chocolate eyes were always empty, even when she was killing. She was not as attractive as the others, but never seemed interested in having a man. It was rare to see a smile, or to even hear her voice outside the ears of the Shadows. But the others knew of her intentions because of a tattoo she carried on her left shoulder blade. It was a symbol of the culture she obsessed in, and always said it meant Honor, but others were never really sure. Vera never disrespected anyone, not even her enemies. She always gave them an honorable death, or so that is what she called it.

"Nor do I," Axe agreed. "It seems _his majesty_, is up to something." She used the same emphasis on the word as D.K. did.

Tyge and Nikki snorted. "Isn't he always up to something," Nikki commented.

"Axe is right, this seems particularly strange though. And I have a feeling this is more than just a one nighter," Tyge said while slipping into thought.

Axe was the eldest, and biggest of the group. An Amazon woman at her best. She was a head taller than all of them, which made her the strongest. She did all the heavy lifting, whatever that had to be, and she did without an issue, never breaking an order. Tyge never quite understood it, why she never questioned her. When she spoke, it was meaningful, and that was still rare. But the others knew Axe had a soft spot for kids, who seemed to always be down right terrified of her. Tyge thinks it hurts her that they do so, because truthfully, Axe is only dangerous when on the battlefield. Her weapon of choice was a mid-sized battle axe. By all means she was strong enough. She carried a sword as well, when her axe was taken from her hands. Titan was a perfect name for her in the arena. No one could stand against her size, for not many are that size.

Tyge was taken from thought when a loud clang sounded behind them. All heads turned to see a guard outside the locked bar door. "You fight today. Be ready," he said simply and walked away.

Four heads then turned to Tyge. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, we fight today."

"Oh thanks for telling us, Big Sis," D.K. snapped over.

"Well, it doesn't make a difference. You still got told." Tyge went back to cleaning the dry blood from her sais, as did the others.

As the sun peaked in the sky the Shadows were summoned from the training fields to be taken to the Colesseum. They went back to their cells, dressed in their hard leather armor and gave their weapons to the guards, which they would be given later. A group of Roman soldiers came and escorted them to the outside cells of the great arena where civilians took their bets. Every time was like a parade. Screams going up supporting the Shadows of the East. Whenever this group is scene making their way to the Colesseum together more bets are taken, and more seats are filled. More guards are needed escort these gladiators because everyone wants to touch them. It is for the Shadows safety. They were locked up in a cell for just them. They used to be put in a cell with others, but they didn't get along very well, so now they have one for themselves. "Good Luck, Tyge," the Captain of the guards said to her as he locked them in.

"Thank you, Rowan," and she pulled him against the bars and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She had always liked this one.

"Well, well, well. You're in a good mood," he said smiling provocatively.

She smiled slightly, something she only gave a few people. "Yeah, well. Today is a good day." As good as it could be. The henbane calms her body for a day or so, and then it begins to slowly show the symptoms of addiction. The day the drug is taken will be better than the others.

"Did something happen this morning?" He was also one who Tyge told the truth of who they were when the sun went down. For some reason she knew she could trust him. He wasn't a fan of who Rome really was, and in fact he was not fully Roman. His mother was a Briton.

"You should have been there," she said happily. "Gaius and four guards, and I was unarmed. Well, until I took two of their swords. The Emperor was scared shitless." They laughed. Tyge loved sharing battle stories with him, since he never really got to see the battles inside the arena.

"And last night?"

"A success, if that is what you want to call it. And we have another. He called all of us in tonight," she half whispered.

"All of you? Why?" he asked with surprise.

"I don't know. But I do know he is up to something. And I have a feeling we will be traveling on this one."

"How is he gonna cover that up?"

"Probably say that he sent us off to Thebes or something to show off his most prized procession."

Rowan sniggered. "You know, I am beginning to think that is what you are."

"To who? Him or you?" she asked, giving him a little smirk.

Rowan shared her glance for a moment and then slipped his arm through the bars, around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. She did not back away, but put one arm around his neck. There was a whistle behind Tyge, but they paid no attention. They pulled apart and he traced a finger down the stripes on her face. She always thought he was handsome. Well built body, dark red curly hair, and chestnut skin from being in the sun. She loved his cornflower blue eyes and his animated smile. "I will always see you as Tyge, never the gladiator or assassin. That is until you tell me your real name," he whispered.

Tyge just smiled. "Maybe one day." He squeezed her hand and walked away. Tyge closed her eyes for a moment to blink back a tear, and then turned back to her comrades, who were all smiling. "What?" she asked shrugging.

"Nothing," Nikki said with a casual smile. "Nothing at all." The others sniggered.

Tyge raised her brow.

"Hey, if it were me, I would have done it a long time ago," D.K. seriously. "You two have been dancing around each other for some time now."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Tyge claimed as she sat next to Axe.

"Of course you don't," D.K. snapped again.

The crowds began to gather and bets were made. The Shadows talked among their selves as the time came closer. There was a clang on the bars and they looked forward, seeing a teenage girl, not much younger than D.K., and a little boy at her side, holding her hand. The girl smiled and waved them over. Tyge and Nikki brightened and walked over. The girl waved the servant away. Tyge and Nikki gave a small bow when they arrived at the bars which separate slave from civilian. "Greetings, Tyge. Nikki," the girl said.

"Your Highness," Tyge replied.

"Oh, please Tyge. I told you a million times don't call me that," the girl said irritated.

"Sorry Andromeda," Nikki said. "We are just doing it out of respect. You know your father would not like it if you were on pleasant terms with us." Andromeda, believe it or not, was the Emperor's daughter, and his eldest. His older son was killed in battle a few years ago. And now the little boy that stood beside her was the future Emperor, and Andromeda the Empress.

"Yes, I know," she sighed, but then gave a wicked smile. "But what my father does not know won't hurt him."

Tyge and Nikki laughed. "That is why I love you girl," Tyge whispered, so only they could hear. "You know, you are just like me when I was your age. And now you are dragging this one along with you." Tyge pointed to the frightened little boy holding her hand. "Big Sisters are supposed to be a good influence, not bad."

Nikki snorted. "Yeah, you were just a great influence on your little sister."

"What! Of course I was!" Tyge said offended. "And look at her now, among the best warriors in the known world. Everyone is afraid of us. What more do you want from a big sister who dragged you in fame."

Nikki through her hands up defeated, shaking her head, and then bent down in front of the little boy. "And what is your name my dear?" she asked softly.

The boy snuggled against his sister's leg. "It's okay, Lucius. These are your sister's friends." Andromeda said moving the curly black hair out of his eyes. "Be brave, little man. Remember, you are going to be Emperor one day, just like Papa."

To that Lucius stepped closer to the bars, towards where Nikki was kneeling. "My name is Lucius Marcellus. I am to be Emperor one day, after my father," he said confidently with his head held high.

"Oh really," Nikki said with mock surprise. "Well, I will have to bow to you then." And Nikki bowed her head. "Do you know who I am, Lucius?" The boy shook his head. "The world knows me as Phoenix. Second in command of the Shadows of the East. Do you know who they are?"

The boy nodded. "They are the greatest gladiators Rome has ever seen. Father talks about you a lot." He paused for a moment. "He says I should never talk to strangers ever."

"Well, my friends call me Nikki. Now if you call me that I will be a friend, and not a stranger. Now how do you like that?"

The boy nodded enthusiastically, and then looked up to his sister. "Andy. This is my new friend, Nikki," he said pointing to the gladiator.

"And a good friend she is too," the young Empress said. Nikki stood and nodded appreciatively. "Now go over to Julius, Lucius while I talk to them." He hopped away happily. Andromeda took a deep breath. "So, the Senator, uh?" she asked grimly. The daughter of the Emperor snuck into one of her father's meetings with Tyge a few years ago, hearing that the Shadows were the secret assassins of the Empire. She was sworn to secrecy or given death. Tyge at first did not like her knowing; fearing the information would leak, and then the Shadows would be accused of treason, because the Emperor would never say they were his assassins.

But when Tyge got to know the young Empress, she grew to trust her. Now years after, with her older brother dead, Andromeda will be a great ruler one day. Fair, just, and compassionate. Better than her father. She would be a ruler that Rome needs in these trying times. Being the Emperor's daughter, you have a high amount of power. She would have favor of many military leaders, seeing as how she has the favor of many generals wives. Women who have power are always feared. And that is all she would need. When she brings food and shelter to the poor civilians she will have power that no one can break.

"Yeah, it's a shame really," Nikki said. "He was a good man, fighting for the best of Rome."

Andromeda nodded in agreement. "Father never liked him. Always cursing to himself when his name was brought up around the palace. I knew he would call on you when Gaius took a little power over the Senate with his plans. I agreed with the Senator personally. He had some good ideas of how to brighten this great city. He really wanted to make peace with some of the nations Rome enslaves. Having them as an ally will be very beneficial, especially against the coming wars with the Huns and the Goths."

"Well, if Rome would stop stealing young boys from our country, no doubt Sarmatia would become as ally as well. Everybody is trying to get rid of the barbarian tribes. We had problems with the Huns when I was young," Tyge explained.

"I know my friend, but father would never stop enslaving the best warriors in the world." Andromeda sighed. "But I promise you, that is the first thing I will stop when I when I have the throne and you can go home. Or maybe I can persuade you to be my personal guard," she smiled hopefully with a sparkle in her dark brown eyes.

"Thank you, my friend," Tyge said. "And we will think on it. But that is still a long way from here, I fear."

"Let us hope not," Andromeda said. "Well, I should go, father will be waiting. Good Luck, Shadows," she said louder so the others in back would hear as well. All raised their hands in thanks as she walked off, her long brown hair flowing behind her.

Tyge and Nikki stood beside each other, waiting for the gate to open for them to walk inside the great arena. D.K. and Vera stood beside one another, with Axe towering over them in the back. They were armed and ready for a fight. Cheers went up as the announcer began, introducing the battle the mob would see before them. Tyge ignored it, but turned to her comrades. "Knights to the End," and she stuck out her hand.

"Sarmatians for Life." And Nikki put her hand above Tyge's.

"Sisters for Eternity," D.K. said, as she followed Nikki.

Vera and Axe did as well. "Let's kick some ass," Vera said. The others smiled as the doors before them opened and they walked out into the sun and the announcers yelled out their name. The crowd burst into screams and all stood on their feet and began the all familiar chant. _Shadows…Shadows…Shadows…Shadows…_

The chanting went on as they made their way to the middle of the arena. The announcer kept talking, but the Shadows ignored them as they began their own preparations for battle. Tyge looked up to the sun, and closed her eyes, praying to the Goddess once more.

Nikki kneeled and took a dagger from her boot, drawing her cheek symbol, 'rebirth', and next to it, the tribe symbol for the Aorsi. She bowed her head and said a few words in Sarmatian. An Aorsi saying: Live for love, fight for justice, die for a cause. And she stood.

D.K. held a small beaded necklace in her hand. It was their mother's. She rubbed it in her hand, kissed it, and then replaced it back around her neck. D.K. had too much anger to have faith in any divine being. If they existed no one them would be slaves.

Vera sat on her knees with her two swords sitting before her. Her eyes were closed and she mumbled in a language none of them knew, and none ever asked what it was or what the words meant. They always figured it was something of the culture she loved so much.

Axe stood, holding her battle axe in her hands, staring up into the sky. The others never asked why, or if it was even for a purpose. Axe would never whisper a few words under her breathe, or even close her eyes. Just stare into the open sky.

Tyge and Nikki stood next to each other, waiting for the battle to come to them. The doors on the other side of the arena opened and five men on horseback rode out of the shadows. "They don't like fightin' fair do they?" D.K. asked amused.

"They don't know who they're up against," Vera said with a calm deadliness in her voice.

Tyge and Nikki looked at each other, and took each others hands.

"Die by blood."

"Rise through fire."

The horseman stopped 50 yards in front of them and faced the tented deck where the Emperor watched from. They yelled the Gladiator Salute together with swords raised. The Shadows never even looked at the Emperor, disregarding the salute, as they have done since they lost one of their own in the very same arena, years ago.

The horsemen ran around them in a circle. The Shadows turned their backs to each other in a small circle, waiting for the attack. Another door opened and all the Shadows turned their heads, but nothing came out. After a few moments, horsemen still running in a circle around them, Tyge worst fear ran from the shadows. Three tigers joined the circle, running beside the horsemen. Tyge looked up at the Emperor with disgust. He had a wicked smirk on his face. "That bastard…" she sneered in hate. It would take a lot of control not to kill him tonight.

She looked back at the tigers, who still ran beside the horses. "They are trained not to attack the horses!" Tyge yelled out in Sarmatian.

"What are we going to do?" Nikki asked next to her. "We can't win against that."

"They won't attack us," Tyge stated.

"How can you be sure," D.K. asked.

"Look at who you're talking to. I may be human, but that is not what the Goddess made me," she said tucking the hair away from her face, getting her stripes in clear view.

Nikki gasped. "Tyge, you can't do that, not now. They will hang you for a witch."

"It is the only way five of us walk out of this arena today," Tyge stated again, but firmly.

"And if you do it, we will be out of a leader!" Nikki enforced.

"There is no other way!" Tyge said in a commanding voice. It was an order. The others stopped trying to convince Tyge otherwise, and waited.

The horses stopped and one tiger began to make his way over to the Shadows. Tyge ran forward and there was a loud roar from the crowd. She put away her sais, kneeled and asked the Goddess for help. The Shadows were silently praying that this would work. When the tiger was five yards from her, Tyge lifted her head and opened her eyes, showing golden tiger eyes and she spoke. "Great One," and she touched her forehead to the sand. Tyge closed her eyes tightly, hoping he would listen. Then she heard a low rumbling growl in front of her. Tyge's breath caught. Slowly, she lifted her head from the ground. To her astonishment, and everyone else's in the arena, the tiger was sitting before her. Human and cat stared into each other's eyes, seeing understanding and friendship.

"I need your help," Tyge said softly. The tiger bowed his head and gave a loud roar. The other two tigers came and joined the other. Tyge bowed her head in thanks, then stood and walked back to the Shadow lines. The tigers followed at her heals. The entire population of the Colesseum was silent. The Mob would decide what to name Tyge. She took her position in front of the others, now re-facing her enemy, and the tigers all stood next to her.

There was a distant clapping, which slowly turned into a cheer, and soon the whole crowd erupted like a volcano, chanting 'Shadows' once more. Tyge turned to the Emperor, and did not turn back until she knew he had seen her, and had seen her wicked smile. "Who is laughing now," she said under her breath to his deep scowl.

The horsemen got into a line in front of them. "Each take a rider," Tyge ordered. The Shadows spread out as they began to charge them. Tyge raised her sword into the air and screamed the Sarmatian battle cry, and the others followed suit. "RROOUUSS!" Tyge caught the eye of her enemy. The world seemed to slow to the speed of a snail. She unsheathed the sword at her back and clashed it with the horseman as he charged passed. The Mob erupted into screams as the fight began. Tyge noticed Vera had managed to find a way to jump behind the rider she was fighting. Though, it was not surprising. There is a reason her name is Silver Wings. The riders circled, returning in the direction of the Shadows, except for that the rider Vera had killed easily slitting his throat. She grabbed the reins and galloped back towards the fight. There was another great roar from the crowd.

Tyge could throw a sai and kill him quickly, but that would be no fun. It was almost unfair that they were horsed and the Shadows were not. Almost. Tyge didn't like hurting horses, but there was no other way besides risking getting trampled. If there was only one horse that is one thing, but there were four. The horse was strides away, Tyge brought her sword up to strike, but the tiger she spoke came next to her and gave a loud reverberating roar that filled the arena. The horse and reared off its rider. The bay he rode ran in the other direction, chased closely by the tiger. The man lie on the ground, a few feet from her, as Tyge stood above him, sheathing her sword. "Stand up. I will not let a stumble take my glory."

He stood and unsheathed his sword. Tyge quickly glanced around the arena to her companions. Nikki was finishing off her man, and then rushed over to help D.K. who had a problem getting her opponent off her horse. She gave a chop at the man's foot and he scream in pain as he foot his foot out of the bridle. D.K. stepped into it herself, hoisted herself up and hacked at his neck. Blood splattered all over her face and tunic. There was another loud cheer from the Mob. Axe had already killed hers, walking away from a man that's head was split in two. She had blood dotting her tunic and trousers. So, now the Shadows stood, watching their leader have the last battle. Tyge looked back to her adversary. "I hope you prayed to the Gods, for you will be meeting them soon," she told him and she brought her sais from their belts on her thighs.

He lunged at her. Tyge easily sidestepped and kicked him in the stomach. He kneeled to the ground as she circled him. "I will not kill a man who cannot protect himself." He slowly got to his feet.

He was breathing hard while Tyge still buried steady and calm. "I want you to know, Tiger's Eye," the man said with huge courage, "that it is an honor to die by your hand."

Tyge bowed her head in respect. "Be at peace then." He lunged once more. Tyge swung underneath his arm, stabbing his heart. He froze at the pierce. Tyge laid him down softly and held his hand as death took him, and then she closed his eyes and laid his sword upon his chest so the Gods will welcome him as a brave warrior.

Tyge rose and looked at her companions. They all bowed their heads in their ritual remembrance. "Great Mother, honor these warriors that we pass to you. For they died bravely and for a cause that is not their own will. Let them finally find peace from a dark world."

The Shadows of the East raised their heads to a booming Colesseum. They raise their swords to celebrate their victory. They cheered and yelled with those who named and admired them. It is here that heroes of this time are found, not on the real battlefield. A grim truth of the times they live in, of the chaos they have brought. The Mob was chanting their name long after they left the arena and were locked away in their cell once more.


	2. Land of Bear, Land of Eagle

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing for King Arthur or the movie and legends. I just own the Shadows…_**

_**Dellis: Don't worry…the pairings…will not be obvious with their similarities…that would not make it interesting. And I know the tiger is not very realistic, but I do not think it is impossible…but it is perfect for a fantasy story and a fanfic for King Arthur…thanks for reading…**_

_**Nicole: I have to ask you this…is this the Nicole I know from Pace? If it's not sorry…just wanted to ask…thanks for reading…**_

_**Punk monkey: thanks for reading…**_

**_Earthsong: String women, magic and interaction of different cultures and that stuffis what I look for in stories as well and what I love writing…Fantasy is my fav…_**

_**Kal's Gal: I will as fast as possible…Sorry that this chapter took so long…17 credits is hard to handle…**_

Shadows of the East

Chapter Two-Land of Bear, Land of Eagle

The Shadows were led back to their group cell and given back their weapons as they were locked up. Tyge and Rowan shared a glance before he walked off to report for duty.

"Well," she said with a sigh turning back to her companions. "I thought that was very refreshing. It is strange how I've missed fighting there, and yet I know I don't belong there. Or is that just me?" she asked sitting on her bed.

"I feel that too," Axe said simply, without explanation. Tyge just smirked.

"I agree," Nikki said cleaning her sword. "I think it's the crowd. It motivates you. Digs down into your very soul."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," D.K. added. "But I do agree with not belonging here."

"Do you feel nothing when in the Colesseum?" Vera asked her calmly.

"Anger," the young assassin replied instantly, with bitterness "Sorrow. Death. Nothing I miss or ever want to feel again, yet keep going back to." She ended with sadness on her voice, like a person that spoke for all slaves

Tyge shook it off. "We should sleep while we can. We all know we won't after we come back." There was a nodding of agreement, and all laid to rest. Tyge tried to sleep, but none came to her. It was the drug. But also the uneasiness she felt of this last mission. Something was not right, and she was not the only one you thought so. She turned her head and saw the stars were out and bright. She must have been lying awake for hours. They would come soon. She thought about her remaining friends, and if they would ever live to see their freedom. She thought of who they were to kill next. Who would it be? His enemies were losing numbers, at least in public. There was no proof it was actually the Emperor, but people had their suspicions, and eventually voices began to die down. His spies are all over, and his enemies were forced to disapprove to their self. It can't be anyone in Rome. There were so few left. But outside…Tyge could think of no one of much importance to proceed to this degree.

Then she heard footsteps. "Marcus?" she called without looking at the door.

"It's time," he stated simply.

The Shadows were escorted through the castle into the Emperor's personal office. There were ten guards outside the door. The women all smirked to themselves. When they walked in as the Emperor spoke. "Just because you are armed, do not think you have an advantage over me. You would never make it out of this city alive if you tried anything."

"And here I thought we were the best assassins in the world that could get into any palace to kill anyone," Tyge said calmly. The Emperor was not amused, but gave an even deeper scowl than the one they had seen earlier that day. "I'm well aware of your numbers against mine, nor are we afraid of them. Though you know as well as I we could take them without breaking a sweat."

"But not sure enough to try it, or you would have done it years ago," the Emperor countered.

Tyge looked away from him and captured eyes with Gaius, who had a look of utmost disgust on his face, as well as a horribly swollen nose that was date red. "It's a shame really," she said to him. "I wish I could have done that in the Colesseum, then you would really be disgraced." He reached for his sword, but stopped, and his arm fell to his side once more. It seems he had learned his lesson. And this time there are four more of them behind her. D.K. sniggered.

The Emperor gave a look of demand. "Hold your tongue, runt."

D.K. took a step away from him in defeat. Tyge didn't have to look behind her see her sister in her shadow. "You can command and insult me all you like, Emperor, but do not do it to my sister," she said to him with her calm deadliness.

"Tyge!" D.K. protested.

"Quiet, D.K." Tyge said calmly, not blinking from the Emperor.

"I can take care of myself…" D.K. went on.

"Quiet," Tyge said once more, in the same calm tone.

"Why do you always treat me like a baby…" the young one rambled.

"SHUT UP, D.K.!" Tyge roared turning to her sister, who instantly went silent and bowed her head in respect.

The Emperor laughed and Tyge snapped her head back to him, and saw her eyes flash like that of a cat, and then they turned back to green. He could have sworn he heard a low growl, like that of a tiger. The smile was wiped of his face and returned to a passive stare. He cleared his throat and began. "Your next mission will send you to Britain."

"Britain?" Tyge question irritated. "Who in Britain is of any importance to you? The Empire no longer holds the Island."

"That's the point. We got word that they crowned a king."

"And why does that matter?" Tyge questioned in the same tone.

"Because he is Artorius Castus."

The women looked surprised. "The Roman Commander?" Nikki said more to her self than to anyone else. "The one who leads the Sarmatian knights?"

"That is the one," he stated with an insulting smile to the archer. She glared back. He realized with a satisfied smile not all were afraid of him, only the young one.

"And what are we suppose to do?" Tyge asked with growing interest. They had killed no one like this before.

"You will travel there, kill him, and return. He is still under my command, and I have sent a message to remind him of that, but he refused to reply. He is a traitor. So I send you to take care of him."

"And let the country fall into chaos?" Tyge asked almost disgusted. They had all heard of Arthur, the whole Empire had. Rumored to have a round table in which he sits at with his knights. Tyge could never have thought a Roman Commander to believe in equality with all men, even slaves. But of course, that is to be expected from someone who was taught by Pelagius. And her heart contracted in pain. She saw him in her dreams as well, among the ones who speak to her. He was better than all of them.

"Yes. It is unfortunate, but Arthur should have returned to Rome," the Emperor said without a second thought.

"Is that all?" Tyge asked with a million thoughts of how this mission should be taken out.

"No, you are to also kill his knights as well," he said casually.

The Shadows held their breath. "What?" Tyge asked, needing to hear it again.

"You are to take care of Arthur's knights as well."

"But they are our countrymen," Nikki blurted out.

"And they are traitors," the Emperor pointed out as if it mattered. "They killed a bishop and a Roman Nobleman."

"I heard they were given their discharge papers." Tyge said with growing hatred in her voice. "Some may be our kin."

"They still killed a Bishop," the Emperor mocked her. "This will be carried out."

"You bastard!" she yelled out, looking away from him. Tyge took a deep breath. "You are doing this to spite me. Because you have the power."

"I am doing this because it needs to be done," he explained.

"Oh, that's bullshit, and you know it!" Tyge snapped gripping her sais out of habit. "You usually wouldn't give a damn about them. But because of who we are you do it." His silence was the answer, as well as his smile. "You really are a son of a bitch." Tyge closed her eyes and cursed out loud. "How do you know that we will not run? Britain is a long way from here."

"Oh, I have that covered," he smiled wider. "You will carry this out, or I will invade your homeland and leave none alive."

The women caught their breath and grabbed at their weapons, but Tyge lifted her had that made them pause. "You wouldn't dare," she said slowly. "You need the Sarmatians and we all know that."

"Don't try your luck. It didn't work out the first time," he replied, clearly happy with himself. Tyge knew he would bring up her death how ever much he could, and each time it was a stab in the heart to her. She was too busy with her own thoughts she did not noticed Vera marching forward towards the Emperor, until it was almost too late.

"No Vera!" Tyge grabbed her wrist before she could pull her second sword. She had already had the first one pointed at her enemy.

"Come on you coward!" She screamed at him. All the Shadows were surprised by her sudden peak of emotion. Not only was her voice hostile, but her face showed absolute wrath.

Nikki grabbed the sword from her hand before she could injure anyone. Tyge was still having trouble holding her back. Axe stepped forward wrapping her arms around Vera's waist and pulled her back behind the rest of them. She was trying with all her might to get out of Axe's arms. "Let me kill him! Let me kill him!" she repeated over and over. They tried to calm her but it didn't work. "I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Her eyes were fire.

The Emperor stood. "You control her Captain!" He pointed to Vera who was still thrashing in her companion's arms. "Or I will have to call in the guards!"

Tyge turned to him faster than the wind could blow. He found a sai stuck in the arm of his chair, just underneath his hand. The thud silenced the room. Tyge's eyes stared into the Emperor's. "You hold you tongue, your Highness, or I will cut it out." All stood silent, looking in between Tyge and the Emperor. The other guards were too frightened to charge the Shadows, so stood their ground. Tyge walked forward, but Gaius stood in her way. She held the point of her second sai to his neck. Tyge tilted her head with a smirk. He gulped and stepped aside.

She walked around the desk, retrieved her sai, then back to her position in front of her companions. The eyes of all never left her. She sheathed her sais and turned to those she led. "Go. Leave us," she sighed. The four looked back at their Captain, and nodded at the look Tyge was giving them. They slowly filed out, Axe still keeping her grip on Vera. The assassin turned back to the Emperor, who was sitting once again, but she could tell her threat was still on the surface. "We were civil before. It is as if you stab our hearts. That will not pass lightly," Tyge spoke calmly; almost pitying the position he just put himself in. Almost.

"You will do this," he said with verbal force. The fraction of pity she held for him evaporated and promised herself at that very moment, that she would return and give him what he truly deserves. His death will come by her sword, or she will bring him back and kill him again.

Her thoughts traveled to their assignment, knowing that losing a few of her people would be better than thousands. The Goddess would never forgive her for this. She didn't even know what she would do, but this had to be stopped somehow. But how? There was no way…it had to be done. "Fine. But when we come back, you give us our freedom. Or when we return you will find my knife in your heart." _You will no matter what._

The Emperor smiled. "When you return, one more performance and I will give it to you for all of Rome to see."

"Agreed," Tyge said sticking out her hand. He was hesitant, but then took it. "You fall from this oath and I will kill you for all of Rome to see."

"No need. I will hold this oath," in a very satisfied tone.

"And I am taking the tigers with me." He just looked at her. "Well, you will give them to me, or I will release them myself. Either way." He nodded and waved her away. Tyge turned away, but stopped at the sound of his voice.

"Oh, and that guard today, the one you were a little friendly with, I hope you were just trying to manipulate him, for he just signed his death warrant."

Tyge caught her breath, but recovered. "Well, if you are going to kill him, let me do it. Send him with us, and his death will be an accident. I promise to tell him it was from you. And what makes you think I would fall for a Roman? The scum of the Earth."

The Emperor disregarded her comment. "Very well. Have your fun. You will leave just before dawn."

Tyge opened the door and was greeted by various questions from her companions. "It must be done." They were so stunned by what she had said to even speak. Not even D.K. protested. Vera had her head down in desperation, something Tyge had never seen in her face before, after all these years. "We will discuss it later," and she began down the hall. The four followed her grimly, Vera supported lightly by Axe.

The Shadows walked themselves out and back into the carriages they had arrived in. "You're not coming back, are you?" Marcus asked Tyge once the carriage was on its way.

"I don't know," she answered truthfully.

"Will you kill the knights?"

"I don't know."

"Good Luck, in what ever you choose, Tyge," he said sadly.

Tyge looked over to him. "Thank you, Marcus. Will you do one last thing for me?" He nodded. Tyge untied one of the necklaces from around her neck. It was black beads, with one larger one in the center. Tyge handed it to Marcus and he examined the center bead closer. It was an exquisitely carved tiger head. "Will you give that to Andromeda? She has always admired it." He nodded once more, in awe of her gift to the Emperor's daughter. "And tell her that some of us may be caged, but it is inside that we must carry our strength. It is there that you find the true spirit of a tiger, and they will always run wild and free. Can you remember that?"

Marcus nodded grimly. "Will you ever return?"

"One day my friend," she nodded. "Even if it is years from now." He smiled, hoping she was telling the truth.

The Shadows were locked into their cell once more, not looking at one another, all dreading the next coming weeks. Tyge sat down onto her bed, covering her face with her hands. How could they do this? How could they kill their own countrymen? Tyge un-strapped her weapons and laid them beside her.

"We can't do this!" D.K. announced loudly. "We can't! How does he expect us to do this!"

"SHH!" Nikki covered her mouth lightning fast before D.K. could even try to push her away. "Do you want everyone to know what we are?"

D.K. pushed Nikki away from her mouth. "Okay, okay," she said much quieter. "But come on. We can't be serious about this. How does he expect us to kill our own countrymen?"

"You heard him, D.K.," Nikki whispered unstrapping her sword. "He will wipe out our homeland if you don't do it."

"Better to kill six than thousands, if there is even that many left," Axe pointed out vaguely.

"I agree," Nikki said sitting on her hay bed. "Vera?" They looked to the woman who was sitting in a corner, far from everyone staring at the wall ahead of her. "Vera?" Nikki asked much softer. She slowly turned her head to them. Her eyes were empty, as if her soul had left her. She gave a single nod then looked back at the wall. Nikki was silent a moment before continuing. "This must be done. What other choice do we have?"

"We can fight them," D.K. exclaimed in a loud whisper. Nikki and Axe looked at her like she was crazy. Tyge still had her face in her hands. "You know we can easily get into the palace and kill all that know about us. He is right about that. That is why he is so afraid of us. Why don't we act on it?"

"It may be possible, but not without losing one of us," Nikki said shaking her head at D.K. youth and ignorance.

"Killing them is not a choice Nikki. We can not choose to do that. We can warn Sarmatia, that is easy enough."

"Not good enough. We will lose one," Axe complied with the scout.

"And you know he will not give us our freedom when we return. Not a chance. We will die in the arena before that ever happens."

"We have no other choice," Tyge spoke for the first time. The three looked to her. "We must do this, or there will be greater consequences."

"They are our people, Tyge," D.K. tried to persuade. "How will we ever forgive ourselves?"

"How will we ever forgive ourselves if All of Sarmatia is dead and gone? As if our people never existed?"

At that D.K., knew she was right, and knew what had to be done, not matter how hard it would be to carry out. Each one sighed in guilt, still, no matter how impossible, tried to think of a better way. D.K. was right. How would they ever forgive themselves, no matter which they chose? Their people were going to die, and it would be their doing. "Get packed," Tyge said breaking the silence. "I want to leave as soon as possible on the morrow. It is a long way to Britain. Then we get our freedom, and will go home."

With that, all went to their bags, packing what was needed, and leaving what was not. Then tried to sleep, but most not being able to, knowing what was coming in the next weeks.

Tyge woke to crunching footsteps. She looked up to the door as Rowan came into view. He was not wearing his Roman armor, but something that looked similar to the Gallic armor the Shadows wore on missions, so no one would know their origin. They always wore their Sarmatian armor in the arena. Tyge stood and greeted him at the barred door. "Where did you get this?" she asked him motioning to it.

"Had it made by a local armory," he smiled. "Told him I wanted it Gallic, and this is what he did."

"It is fairly good, considering a Roman made it."

"The sun will be up in an hour. We need to get you to the stables."

Tyge simply nodded and turned to wake the others. They were all up, covered in their black cloaks, and on their way to the stables within minutes. Their five horses stomped and neighed as the women entered. Rowan's horse was already tacked by the stablemen, while the women's horses were not. Being Sarmatian horses they are very touchy to anyone except their owner, but that is how the Shadows trained their horses. The first time they tried to tack their horses the three of them received bloody bruises, and one two cracked ribs, thanks to Vera's black stallion Hannibal. He was not named after the Carthaginian King for no reason. The horse truly was a barbarian itself. With Vera atop him no one faced those two and won. You would have to be Hector or Achilles reborn to accomplish it.

There was a cage in the back of the stables. Tyge walked and unlatched the lock, letting down the gate. A tiger sat at the entrance. Tyge kneeled before him and bowed her head. "You are free to leave if you wish. Just let us escort you from the city." The tiger bowed his head and walked out, followed by two more. Tyge stood and walked to her horse.

"Tyge, do you believe that is such a good idea?" Rowan asked eyeing the tigers.

"They will be fine," she reassured. Tyge greeted her black and white painted mare, Morrigan, with a hard pat on her neck. "Ready for a long ride?" The horse reared in its stall with anticipation. Tyge had always called her a queen because of how she acts around the other four horses that belong to the Shadows. Morrigan must sense Tyge is their leader, for naturally, the mare leads the horses. When the other four get excited at a bad time, Morrigan nips at them and puts them in their place. When the rider can not control their mount, Morrigan is the one who calms them with a stomp. Tyge always finds it very amusing. Especially when Hannibal does his own thing. He must sense he is named after a king, for he acts like one. He and Morrigan always have their little arguments in one way or another.

They groomed and saddled their horses in silence, until they heard Axe beginning to hum a song they all knew. A song about home. They hummed along with her, until the chorus of words came and the Shadows began to sing.

_Land of Bear and Land of Eagle_

_Land that gave us birth and blessing_

_Land that calls us ever homewards _

_We will go home across the mountains_

_We will go home_

_We will go home_

_We will go home_

_Across the mountains_

_We will go home_

_Singing our song_

_We will go home _

_Across the mountains_

_Hear our singing_

_Hear out longing_

_We will go home _

_Across the mountains_

_We will go home _

_We will go home_

_We will go home_

_Across the mountains_

_We will go home _

_Singing our song_

_We will go home_

_Across the mountains_

Rowan watched as they ended with another series of humming, and silence lay over the stables once again. He admired these women. They are stronger than any other in the entire city of Rome. Not many slaves could defy the Emperor at every corner and live to tell the tale. Not every slave had the power to sneak in any city in the world, no matter how guarded it is, and kill their leader. They could kill the Emperor, but they would never get out of Rome alive. They were known here. He admired these women because they are nor afraid of anything, only never returning home again. That is why they area assassins. They already lost one in their numbers, Tyge was not going to risk losing another but not taking and fulfilling the tasks given to him by the Emperor. He killed one because they refused at first, now they have no choice. She is afraid of being responsible of more deaths. And now their whole country is endanger. It is a shame they were made this way, they are good people, and would probably by now have husbands and children if Rome had no taken them away. Though, he was glad they did at the same time. Rowan would never have got to meet them otherwise, Tyge more particularly. Day in and day out he wondered what her true name was, and what type of person she was before all this happened. He figured caring and kind to those she knew and loved as friends and family. Calm and witty to those she thought her enemy. Passionate and tender to her lover. Patient and adoring to her children. He hoped that she was simple and happy, yet he would never want her to lose the wild spirit she carries. It runs free like a tiger is how she always loved to describe it. Thought now she has a deeply scarred soul from almost a lifetime of fighting and war, he always sees these things in little bits. He wished for nothing more than for her to find happiness.

Rowan looked at Tyge from where he stood on the other side of the stables. She was strapping her saddle onto her oddly colored mare. It was not everyday Rome saw a horse with two different colors in its fur like Morrigan. She had several large black patches on her massive body. One ear, cheek, part of her neck, and the area of her eye was black, with the rest of it white. Her mane and tail her a mix of black and white. She was beautiful, if not strange. "Are there many horses that color in Sarmatia?" he asked.

Tyge looked at Rowan then back to Morrigan, patting her cheek. "Not many, but there is a good number." She smiled at Rowan then went back to packing her horse. She hefted her saddles bags over the mares back, then buckled them onto the back of the saddle. Morrigan thrashed her head from side to side, in impatience. "There, there girl. We will leave soon. Then you can run all you like. We have a long way to go."

They were ready and trotting out into the still vacant streets of Rome within the hour. The sun had not yet risen. They reached the edge of the city which was at the top of a hill. The gates were opened for them to exit. Tyge turned for one last look at the city. It truly was beautiful at sunrise. It glowed a silver blue in the light. It was one of the most beautiful sights she had ever seen in all the travels she had made. Sarmatia was no competition for this city's beauty. She turned back to the open gates and kicked Morrigan to a run, the three tigers running beside her. The mare had no complaints and bolted out into the open. The others followed her. And so began their long trek to Britain.


End file.
